The Over
In a world unbound by time and space, war rages between two siblings for power. But when Vanna, a solider laced in gold falls in love with Torch, a solider laced in silver, they must rely on an unexpected ally to protect the thing they love the most. CHAPTER 1: THE GOLDEN SOLIDER Vanna sighed out of boredom. She was sent to guard the farthest outpost of the kingdom, a post on one of the highest peaks of the mountains separating Queen Zecra's kingdom and Lord Vitus's, the clouds dancing around the bottom of the stand she's sitting on, just out of reach, and being so far out and alone, well it was a boring job to do. And she had to be there for five more hours which was even worse. she examined her golden chain mail breastplate that covered her grey scales, her light blue claws, horns and spines complementing the gold. She examined her claws and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw, movement? She stood up and peered down into the clouds. But then, there it was again, a quick face motion that was barley visible in the clouds. Vanna opened her wings which sparkled with a pure white color underneath, and jumped off the perch, gliding just above the clouds. She examined her surroundings closely, waiting to see it again, then she spotted it. In a small hole in the layer of clouds, Vanna could see the massive wings and long snout of a dragon. Vanna could tell the dragon was male and that he was one of Lord Vitus's because of the silver breastplate he wore. But... he on his own was beautiful. His red claws, horns and spines along with his copper scales and bright blue eyes, and under his wings... a sparkling silver. She caught her breath as he looked up at her, her instinct was to attack him or go back to the post for better ground but... she couldn't. The strange dragon, with no hesitation, flew up in front of her. His kind eyes sparkling in the sunlight, he smiled at her and she smiled back. "H...Hello, w...what are you doing here silver coat?! You know the peace agreement! you can't come near the b...boarder!" Vanna exclaimed, trying to sound like a menacing guard. But to her surprise, he just chuckled. "Whats so funny?!" she yelled, a little offended. "S...sorry, i just didn't expect you to go all out and say that, it was kind of funny." he said in a nice calming voice. Vanna opened and closed her mouth, trying to get her words back. "Whats your name?" she asked more kindly, and his smile widened and his eyes seemed to brighten up her soul. "Torch, my names Torch." he said, giving her a toothy grin. "What about you gold coat? Whats your name, if you don't mine me asking." Vanna hesitated but, she couldn't resist him. "I'm Vanna." she said, trying to act like it was just a fact, like she always did, but this was different. HE is different. "So, Torch, what are you doing so far from Lord Vitus's palace?" Vanna asked, she was curious but she also needed the information to report back to Queen Zecra. "For one, it's King Vitus, and two, i'm an assassin." he said proudly, and Vanna froze, he was a trained killer and had smooth talked her into being off her guard. "Who are you here to kill?! if you try to go for the Queen i will end you!" Vanna bared her teeth into a snarl and readied her twitchy claws for combat. "Wow, OK that was a bit of an extreme reaction, i'm not even here to kill anyone, i'm here because i want to be." Torch exclaimed, a little hurt. Vanna looked away for a second, taken aback by Torch's response. She didn't even realize what he was doing before it was to late to react. Vanna's claws were in his, his snout inches from hers, their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity. "T...Torch?" Vanna managed to stumble. Torch reached behind him, smiling. Vanna tried to peer over his shoulder to see but his massive wings blocked her view. "Vanna, the Golden Solider." he started to say as he pulled a silver and gold lined necklace with a ruby pendant attached to it, seemingly out of thin air. Vanna was taken aback at the beauty of the treasure he possessed, her breath caught in her throat. "Vanna... I have been in these mountains, everyday, waiting for you. And even though we are on the opposite sides of this war... Vanna, I've fallen in love with you, I love you and I never want to let you go." Torch said quickly, blushing and looking down at their claws, the necklace still in his talons.